Mibunny
Mibunny is a fanfic by PrinceBalto. PremiseEdit Nick and Judy, a few months into their marriage, attend the Zootopia Renaissance Fair with their friends and families. TriviaEdit *"Mibunny" is a Zootopian parody of the medieval phrase "Milady" StoryEdit The Zootopia Renaissance Fair, held each year on a massive plot of land in Savanna Central, was a large event that numerous Zootopians from all over the city, including celebrities, attended. Today, Nick and Judy would be attending, as it was on a weekend, as it was most years, and they could make it. They opted to go in full Renaissance garb. Judy had dressed as a queen, wearing a shining scarlet and gold dress. She appeared before Nick. "How do I look?" she asked in a slightly flirtatious voice. Nick had opted for the guise of a king, with the crown and attire to match. Nick knew just what he would say to her, and he did so proudly. "Radiant, mibunny," he said. This made Judy smile. "So, shall we head out?" he said. Nick nodded. The two of them exited their apartment, put their crowns in the trunk and took off. Upon arriving at the site of the fair, they found a parking spot, they retrieved and put on their crowns, and they headed to the admission booth. All around them, equally costumed Zootopians walked, all eager to experience this wondrous and massive event, the largest of Zootopia's fairs. All their friends were there: Chief Bogo as a mighty dragon slayer, Clawhauser as a monk and so on. Nick turned to Judy. "Well, Cottontail, I hope you're ready," he said. Judy adjusted her skirt a bit and nodded. "Every bit as ready as you," she said. After paying their fee at the admission booth, they entered the event. All around them, the sights and sounds of the fair were there. Medieval music played. The smells of cooking fair food wafted from the booths. Nick and Judy were delighted. Nick gave Judy a deep, sweet kiss. "It's time," he said. And with that, they headed in. Nick noticed that his parents, Judy's parents and all 275 of Judy's siblings were even there, all costumed. Their first stop was a food stall, where they had lunch. After that, they spent what seemed forever browsing the shops, selling everything from dishware to costumes to real swords to shirts. After sometime, they watched swordfights at the arena. From there, they took in shows of acrobatics, feats of strength, music and more. Judy was having the time of her life. "I will remember this always as a highlight of our marriage," she said. Nick smiled, remembering everything that had happened to them at that point: the case they solved, the six months that they dated, their wedding, their honeymoon and the happy year leading up to now. "Cottontail, thank you for making me the happiest fox in Zootopia," he said. Judy smiled, then saw something that caught her eye: an area where you could get your photo taken. "How about it, Nick?" she asked. Nick nodded. "For my beautiful bunny wife, anything," he said. They two paid for their picture and posed. It would be later that the pic would be ready, so they left to contiue their day. At the end of the day, before they left for home, they picked it up and loved it. They had paid for it to be framed. When they got home that night, they placed it on their picture table. "Perfect," said Judy. It would remain there for years to come. Category:WildeHopps stories Category:Canon Character Stories Category:PrinceBalto fanfics Category:Stories Category:PrinceBalto fanon Category:Zootopia 2.0 continuity Category:Renaissance Fair stories